Many electronic systems, including solid state drive (SSD) enterprise application systems, require at least two voltage domains for a power supply. These voltage domains may be provided by two power supply rails. The two power supply rails provide different voltages to the system. For instance, one of the power supply rails may provide 12 volts while the second power supply rail may provide 5 volts. Alternatively, one of the power supply rails may provide 5 volts while the second power supply rail may provide 3.3 volts. Generally, multiple output power rails, sometimes as many as five or six output rails, are needed to be generated from the two power supply rails to power various components of the system. Thus, some of the output rails may draw power from one of the power supply rails while the remaining output rails may draw power from the other power supply rail. However, by splitting the output rails between the two power supply rails, power balancing between the two power supply rails is not possible.